Challenge Accepted
by Miirna
Summary: Kurt Hummel está seguro de que es 100% gay, siempre lo ha sabido. Pero su seguridad tambalea cuando su mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson, le pregunta si es que alguna vez ha estado con una chica que realmente le importara. Éste se ve en la necesidad de probarle que se equivoca, por lo que acepta el desafío que Blaine le pone. *Serie de Drabbles*
1. Prólogo

_**Hey! Bien... Esta es una pequeña mini historia, o serie de drabbles *creo que así se escribe*, que tengo escrita desde hace algún tiempo. Será breve, pues sólo tiene 10 capítulos... **_

_**Espero les guste ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Prólogo:**

La única vez que había puesto en duda todo esto de mi sexualidad, fue aquella vez en que Sue Silvester me dijo exactamente lo que Blaine acababa de preguntar.

- Kurt, ¿has estado alguna vez con una chica? – Dijo, sosteniendo su vaso de café - ¿Has besado a alguna?

- Claro que sí – me defendí – Besé a Brittany.

- Estoy hablando de alguien que realmente te importe, con la cual compartas algún sentimiento – explicó.

- No… - susurré en respuesta – Pero, ¿y eso qué? Yo sé lo que soy.

- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? – Volvió a preguntar – Es difícil saberlo si no has estado en ambos lados del camino.

- Oh… claro – ironicé – Lo dice el que besó a Rachel Berry hace dos días.

- Pero de no ser por eso, no sabría que soy gay… pero en cambio tú…

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! – Bufé – Si así te quedas tranquilo, besaré a todas las chicas con las que alguna vez he hablado.

Dejé mi vaso sin tocar sobre la redonda mesa del Lima Bean y me marché. Era el colmo. Pero no me importaba besar a cuanta chica se me cruzara por el frente, yo sabía a quién quería y nada me haría cambiar eso. Lo que me enfurecía más, es que esa misma persona me desafiara en algo tan tonto.

Sin embargo, aceptaré el desafío.

_**De acuerdo, la frecuencia de capítulos dependerá de los reviews que tenga, pero mientras más suba, más breve será... Soo... Ustedes deciden.**_

_**Espero sus reviews ;)**_


	2. 1- Mercedes

_**Hola! Yo otra vez .' **_

_**Pues, leyendo sus reviews tan lindo, me dije a mi misma "Mirna, no puedes dejar a estos chicos sin el primer capítulo"... Así que aquí está.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**1.- Mercedes.**

Me decidí por hacer una lista con todas las chicas que conocía y que eran parte de mi círculo, redactando un listado con sus nombres en grado de importancia. La primera, era Mercedes.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría para decirle esta estupidez, pero me sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo. Si ella lo comprendía, tenía certeza de que no dudaría en ayudarme.

La llamé por segunda vez, ya que no cogía el móvil. Estaba extrañamente nervioso, e inevitablemente recordaba aquella vez que ella había tenido cierto interés en mí, y fingí estar enamorado de Rachel.

- ¿Diga? – respondió con voz rasposa.

- ¿Estabas dormida? – quise saber.

- Algo así – se aclaró la garganta – Es sábado y son las… nueve. ¿Pasó algo?

- ¡Oh, no! – Me apuré en decir – Yo sólo… me preguntaba si, ¿querrías ir al centro comercial conmigo?

- Eso ni se pregunta – la alegría en su voz era evidente – Nos vemos en una hora.

- Okay, te espero en la heladería de siempre – finalicé la llamada, soltando un suspiro lleno de ansiedad.

Tal vez no sea lo correcto el poner en tela de juicio el hecho de mi sexualidad, pero quizá no sea tan malo después de todo.

Cuando llegué a la heladería, Mercedes ya se encontraba allí. Yo había tardado bastante en arreglarme.

- Creí que ibas a plantarme – se burló en cuanto me senté.

- Eso jamás… - aclaré, suspirando por cuarta vez en este día – Mercedes, necesito pedirte un favor, que sé qué harás por mí, porque me quieres mucho – lancé sin esperar más.

- Si se trata de dinero, ya sabes que no soy partidaria de mezclar la amistad con los préstamos, eso siempre sale mal…

- No – me apuré en decir – No se trata de dinero, es algo mucho más complicado que eso.

- Por Dios, Kurt – puso una mano en su pecho, y otra sobre mi hombro – Hablas como si fueras a pedirme que te done un órgano.

- Sólo, escúchame, ¿sí? – en breves palabras le expliqué el planteamiento de mi amigo Blaine y que deseaba darle con la contra, pero para hacerlo, tenía que ser real.

- ¿De eso se trataba? – Podía ver la diversión en sus ojos – Lo hubieras dicho antes… ven aquí – sus manos me tomaron ambos lados de la cara y me jalaron hacia ella. Me besó como si nada y yo, tomado por sorpresa, me dejé besar.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta junto a nosotros y ambos nos separamos, mirando la incomodidad en los ojos del mesero, que traía nuestras copas de helado, las cuales agradecimos educadamente.

- Como le digas a Sam, te asesino – amenazó mi amiga, señalándome con la cucharilla.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré – volví a suspirar apesadumbrado – Y, para tu tranquilidad… sigo en igualdad de condiciones… el beso… no ha cambiado nada.

- ¿Debería sentirme ofendida con eso? – se burló la morena. Yo negué.

- El problema es mío, ya sabes a qué me refiero… - torcí el gesto – Es sólo que no dejo de pensar en él… ¿Cómo se le ocurre proponerme algo tan tonto? ¿No piensa en que tal vez me guste alguien más?

- El enamorado eres tú, no él – aclaró mi amiga, hiriendo mi orgullo – Él no tendría por qué sentirse amenazado con este experimento.

- Tienes razón… estoy siendo un iluso – encogí un hombro y saqué la lista de personas que debía besar, tachando el nombre de Mercedes.

- ¿Hiciste una lista? – Se rió ella - ¿Puedo ver quién sigue?

- ¡No! – Me quejé, ocultándola de sus curiosas manos - Es personal.

- Puedo apostar a que Rachel es la siguiente – yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo enojo, y ella estalló en carcajadas – Espero que no lo tome como algo personal.

- ¿Qué cosa? – quise saber.

- Lo de besarse con chicos gays.

Ambos nos miramos y rompimos a reír.

_**Espero sus comentarios :D**_


	3. 2- Rachel

_**Hola queridos y queridas... Aquí les paso dejando un nuevo cap!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**2.- Rachel.**

- ¿Hay alguien que sepa dónde demonios está Rachel? – bufé, encontrándome con las chicas a la hora del almuerzo.

- Me pareció verla entrar en el auditorio – comentó Tina y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

- Seguramente sus vecinos han vuelto a poner quejas – me burlé, negando con la cabeza.

- Kurt, ¿no deberías estar en Dalton? – quiso saber Artie, quien acababa de llegar con una bandeja de comida apoyada en los reposabrazos de su silla – Es-estás ligeramente expuesto aquí – se oía preocupado.

- Tranquilo, oí que Karofsky está en el campo – lo calmé – Además, no tardaré mucho. Nos vemos luego chicas – me despedí con la mano y prácticamente corrí hacia el auditorio.

Efectivamente, Rachel se hallaba allí, cantando una canción de Fanny, con los ojos empañados y una expresión realmente interpretativa en su rostro.

Esperé a que acabara y entonces le hablé.

- Es bueno verte cantar con tanta… pasión – comenté, obteniendo su atención – A veces extraño esto, ¿sabes?

- ¿Has venido a presumir tu suerte? – dijo con una pizca de ironía.

- No sabía que me veías como un suertudo – respondí. Ella sólo soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el banquillo frente al piano.

- Lo siento, he estado pasándolo mal estos días, ahora que Finn y yo ya no estamos juntos, y…

- Ya lo sé, es mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? – me encogí de hombros y me tomé el lugar junto a ella – Pero, he venido a pedirte un favor.

- ¿Para qué soy buena? – aprovechando que estábamos bastante cerca, sólo lo dije.

- Necesito que… me beses – torcí el gesto, a la espera de que se riera o me tratara de demente, pero nada de eso pasó.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – dudó, mirándome detenidamente, como si me estudiara – Porque… No creo que a Finn le parezca bien que su hermano intente arrebatarle a su novia, aún más cuando se supone que eres gay… Aunque entendería que te sientas atraído por mí, puesto que soy el prototipo de mujer que… - le puse una mano en la boca para callarla y que me dejara explicarle.

- Creo que romper con Finn te ha afectado mucho más de lo que él me dijo – murmuré – De acuerdo, mira, no pretendo arrebatarle nada a mi hermano, porque tu ya no eres su novia y yo soy gay, por lo que tampoco me siento atraído por ti. Somos amigos, y como amigo, te estoy pidiendo un favor – luego me adentré en la explicación del estúpido desafío de Blaine, a lo que ella asintió con pesar.

- Al parecer, mi destino es confirmarle a los chicos que son homosexuales – tan teatral como siempre.

- No quiero que lo tomes como algo personal, Rach… Es sólo que eres una persona en la cual confío. De no ser así, créeme que jamás te pediría algo como esto.

- De acuerdo, te ayudaré – asintió. Luego, la emoción invadió su rostro – Conservaré el recuerdo de este momento para usarlo en alguna futura interpretación.

- Okay – yo rodé los ojos.

Sin esperar a que le diera una señal o algo, ella se lanzó hacia mí, precipitadamente, estampando su boca contra la mía. Nos besamos, pero fue realmente extraño. Me sentía como si estuviera besando a mi hermana y eso era horrible.

Ella se alejó tan rápido como se arrojara sobre mí, con la expectación en sus ojos a la espera de que yo dijera algo.

- Bien… este… - me esforcé en sonreír, mientras me ponía de pie para salir rápidamente de allí – Gracias – junté mis manos, como si estuviera pidiendo algo, en lugar de agradeciendo.

- ¿Y qué tal? – Preguntó ella - ¿Has… sentido algo? O… ¿todo sigue igual?

- Em… - solté una bocanada de aire y negué con la cabeza. Ella parecía ligeramente decepcionada – Pero no te culpes, no has sido la primera.

- ¿A quién más has besado? – me miró casi con ferocidad por anteponer a alguien antes que a ella.

- No voy a decírtelo – me aproximé a las escaleras de salida – Además, tengo que irme antes de que alguno del equipo, o aun peor, Karofsky, se aparezca. Adiós, Rach y gracias.

Salí corriendo de allí, sin darle lugar a la chica de añadir nada más. Conocía lo intensa que podía ser Rachel. Y, así como había estado tras el Sr. Schue el año pasado, podía acabar persiguiéndome a mí… ¡No, gracias!

Mientras estaba sentado al volante, esperando a que me diera el verde, saqué la lista que había redactado, y con mi bolígrafo taché a Rachel de ella. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal de sólo recordar el incómodo momento experimentado, y tracé veinte líneas más sobre su nombre.

_**Siguiendo las sugerencias de algunos, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.. Son los mejores :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	4. 3- Tina

**_Hola gente linda de Fanfiction! Les traigo un tercer capítulo de Challenge Accepted, ya que han estado dejando muchos reviews, que por cierto, me sacan un millón de sonrisas. Gracias a todos :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**3.- Tina.**

- Kurt, muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy – dijo Tina con una sonrisa – Es realmente difícil encontrar ropa de mi estilo.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que sufrir por intentar ser exclusivos – la codeé, entrando en una de las múltiples tiendas del centro de Lima.

- Cierto, pero ya ni te veo con tus atuendos de siempre – comentó ella, cogiendo una chaqueta negra con un sinfín de cordones extraños – Lo único que vistes es ese uniforme de Dalton… aunque te queda muy bien.

- Lo sé, he perdido un poco mi identidad – murmuré, recordando el estúpido desafío de Blaine - ¿Tina? Tú… ¿harías un favor por mí? – decidí preguntar.

- ¿Un favor? – dudó ella, regresando la prenda a su lugar, luego de medírsela frente a un espejo – Claro que sí.

- Bueno, en realidad serán dos… - apreté los labios antes de continuar – El primero es que no le digas nada de esto a Mike – ella alzó las cejas – Sé que acaban de iniciar una relación en el verano y no quisiera que nada arruinara su armónica unión asiática… Pero, necesito pedirte esto…

- De acuerdo, Kurt… comienzo a pensar que el segundo favor es algo realmente malo – se encogió en su lugar, esperando a que hablara.

- No es malo… sólo es… incómodo – la tomé del brazo y la llevé al fondo de la tienda, cerca de los probadores – Mira, Tina… - miré a los ocupantes de la tienda por encima de la cabeza de mi amiga y luego volví a ella – Necesito que me des un beso.

- ¿Qué? – la asiática me miró incrédula, y de un momento a otro, se echó a reír como una loca. Yo intenté callarla, pero fue en vano, ella no dejaba de carcajearse, como si acabara de contarle el mejor chiste del mundo - ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? – logró decir al fin, secándose una lágrima.

- No lo estoy… ¿Puedes tomártelo enserio? – bufé, susurrando con los dientes apretados, ya que habíamos llamado demasiado la atención – Es… estoy tratando de completar un desafío de mierda que me tiene harto – expliqué no de muy buena forma – Sólo bésame, y luego te explico – ella me lanzó una mirada dubitativa – Si quieres puedo estirar mis ojos, y parecer más asiático – puse mis dedos en mis sienes. Tina negó con la cabeza, conteniendo otra carcajada.

Luego de eso, me tomó por la nuca, y se alzó en la punta de sus pies, besándome. Fue realmente extraño. Era la cuarta chica a la que besaba y la sensación de que estaba mal no se iba de mi cabeza.

Ella realmente se esforzó en la labor de besarme y yo correspondí a su beso, como lo había hecho con Mercedes y Rachel.

- ¿Piensan comprar algo o sólo van a enrollarse aquí? – la voz una mujer muy molesta, nos hizo separarnos de golpe – Esto es una tienda, no un cine – advirtió, señalándonos con el dedo – Si no vinieron a comprar, lárguense.

- Sí, claro – murmuré con las mejillas ardiendo – Disculpe.

Tomé la mano de Tina y la llevé hacia el exterior de la tienda.

- Oye, yo sí quería comprar – se quejó la chica, cuando continuamos caminando, dejando el lugar atrás – Esa chaqueta estaba increíble.

- No es cierto – negué, sin mirarla, pero continué jalándola – Encontraremos una muchísimo mejor.

- Am… Kurt – me habló ella, luego de un minuto completo en silencio - ¿Me dirás por qué me pediste que te besara?

- Por culpa de Blaine – solté, sentándome en el primer banco vacío que encontré. Tina se acomodó a mi lado.

Le narré todo lo ocurrido en el Lima Bean, como lo había hecho anteriormente con mis otras dos amigas.

- Y por eso te he pedido eso – finalicé.

Tina me miró por otro rato, en silencio, y luego se soltó a reír como lo había hecho en la tienda.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – gruñí.

- Es que… creí que… - ella no podía contener su risa – Creí que querías ensayar para… cuando besaras a Blaine… por primera vez – continuó riendo, y yo sólo negué nuevamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué ensayaría contigo? – quise saber.

- Pues, Blaine es bastante más bajo que tú – entonces reí con ella.

- Sí es más bajo, pero no tanto como tú – ambos reímos y luego continuamos buscando una chaqueta para reemplazar la que Tina no había podía comprar en la tienda.

_**Blaine Hobbit! Ok no... **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_


	5. 4- Quinn

**_Holiiis! Ya vine con un nuevo cap de Challenge Accepted! Espero les guste ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**4.- Quinn.**

- De acuerdo, Kurt… - la rubia se detuvo, antes de entrar al cine - ¿Vas a decirme porqué me has traído aquí?

- Porque quería ver esta película desde hace tiempo – mentí, dirigiéndome a la ventanilla para comprar los tickets.

- ¿Y por qué conmigo? – continuó su interrogatorio - ¿Por qué no con tu amigo Blaine o con Mercedes?

- También eres mi amiga – negué con la cabeza, caminando hacia la confitería con los tickets en la mano, para comprar palomitas.

- ¿Acaso están enfadados? – intentó adivinar.

- No, nada de eso… - la cogí del brazo y la arrastré hasta la sala que nos correspondía – Y ahora, disfruta de tu película gratis.

Ella medio sonrió y anduvo a mi lado. Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y no dijimos nada, en mucho tiempo.

La película inició; era de aquellas típicas comedias románticas, en donde el sujeto se enamora, luego hace todo mal, la chica se va y el corre a recuperarla cuando se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ella.

Estaba pronta a acabarse y yo aun no había besado a Quinn, por lo que la rodeé con un brazo, para asercarla a mí y susurré en su oído.

- ¿Puedes darme un beso? – ella retrocedió, mirándome horrorizada, o eso supuse, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – siseó algo molesta – No me digas que ahora te gustan las chicas.

- No es eso… te lo explicaré en cuanto salgamos – dije, lo más silencioso que me fue posible. La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a quejarse en murmullos.

- No voy a besarte, Kurt… Esto es muy raro – puso las manos al frente para conservar una distancia entre nosotros – más quejas se oyeron.

- Quinn, ni me volví hetero, ni intento ligar contigo – traté de explicarme – Sólo intento probarle un punto a Blaine… ¿Quieres ayudarme? – los demás expectadores silvaron descaradamente para silenciarnos – Sólo es un beso, no soy Puckerman, ni te estoy pidiendo que tengas un bebé conmigo.

- Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo – me acusó – Y no quiero besarte – añadió, más alto de lo que debía.

- Por favor Quinn, sólo es un beso – pedí. Ya no me importaba si nos sacaban del cine.

- ¡Bésalo de una vez! – escuchamos decir a un tipo dos filas más arriba – ¡Sí, bésense y quédense callados! – se sumó una señora de algún lugar al fondo.

- Ay, Dios no – farfullé apenado con Quinn.

- ¡Ash! De acuerdo, pero me debes una Hummel – advirtió la rubia, tomándome del cuello y pegando su boca a la mía.

- ¡Por fin! – oí al señor de hace un rato - ¡Ahora, dejen ver la película!

Una vez que Quinn me liberó, se puso de pié y caminó a la salida. Yo la seguí de inmediato.

- ¡Hey, espérame! – pedí, saliendo de la sala de cine y tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Me vas explicar ahora que fue todo eso? – suspiré resignado y le sugerí que fuéramos por un café, para narrarle mi aventura.

_**La gente del cine super metiche! Jajajjaa... me reí escribiendo esa parte.**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	6. 5- Brittany

_**Hola! Sé que me he desaparecido un poco y eso... pero he tenido algunos asuntos familiares. Por eso les dejo un nuevo cap, para que no me olviden ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**5.- Brittany.**

Sabía que con la inocente Britt todo sería mucho más fácil. Bastaría con decirle que me diera un beso y asunto resuelto…

El problema era que ya no entendía por qué aún seguía haciendo esto. Era absurdo. Por más chicas que besara, y por mucho que las quisiera… No sentía nada nuevo, ni mariposas, ni cosquillas… ni ganas de repetirlo.

Pero mi lista cada vez se iba acortando más, así que la tortura acabaría muy pronto. Britt era la número cinco. Sólo tres más y ya.

- Brittany, ¿dónde estás? – le pregunté, cuando la llamé por teléfono.

- Creo que… me he perdido – respondió, haciéndome rodar los ojos – Debiste hacer un mapa o algo.

- Sí, supongo que eso habría ayudado… Pero, dime… ¿cómo es el lugar en donde te encuentras? – pedí, intentando ser lo más claro posible.

- Hay muchísimas máquinas con luces y música – explicó – Creo que por eso entré aquí… Es divertido.

- ¿Luces y música? – me esforcé en oír mejor, para identificar algo – Estás… ¿en una tienda de artículos navideños?

- Supongo, aunque Santa no está aquí y no sé por qué – comentó ella - ¿No se supone que los juguetes los hace él? Para eso es su taller en el Polo Norte, pero aquí… hay cientos de juguetes… Estoy muy confundida.

- Oh, claro que lo estás – farfullé.

No podía ser cierto que confundiera el Lima Bean, con una tienda navideña.

- Britt, sólo… no te muevas de ahí, ¿okay? – rogué – Iré a buscarte.

- Bien, mientras llegas, le preguntaré a los duendes si pueden hacerle llegar mi carta a Santa más rápido – dijo emocionada.

- Sí, lo que quieras – le resté importancia, saliendo del Lima Bean.

Tardé demasiado en encontrar a la animadora, y cuando finalmente la hallé, sin pedirle permiso la besé, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

Ella me miró confundida, y luego sólo se rió.

- Sabía que volverías a mí – la cara de diversión en ella me hizo reír.

- Sólo estaba… celebrando que te encontré – mentí y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

- A Santana también le gusta celebrar así cada vez que estamos en mi cuarto – comentó. Yo alcé las cejas, sorprendido – Además de hacer otras cosas que son…

- Okay – la frené, antes de que entregara detalles que no quería escuchar - ¿Quieres ir al Lima Bean? Puedo comprarte un par de galletas para acompañar tu café.

- ¡Sí, me encantan las galletas! – Comenzamos a caminar – Una vez, Lord Tubbington comió tantas galletas que…

A la distancia vi a Blaine. ¡Sí, Blaine! Estaba acompañado con los Warblers, y sus ojos se centraron en mí.

Antes de que se percatara que yo lo había visto, tomé la mano de Britt, entrelazando mis dedos con ella.

- Brittany – llamé su atención, ya que seguía sumida en la historia de su gato.

- ¿Uh? – ella me miró divertida, luego nuestras manos y de regreso a mi rostro.

- ¿Puedes besarme de nuevo? – pedí, sabiendo que estaba siendo inmaduro – Por favor.

- De acuerdo – ella se encogió de hombros y sin más, juntó su boca con la mía.

Fingí disfrutar el beso, a sabiendas de que Blaine me observaba unos metros más allá.

Sólo sería una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Nos separamos y me atreví a mirar al moreno de soslayo. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus labios presionados en un línea. Sus manos eran dos puños y toda su atención estaba en nosotros.

Volví a tomar la mano de Britt y retomamos el camino a la cafetería, dejando a Blaine y los Warblers atrás.

_**Por fin aparece nuestro Blainey Days! Espero sus reviews :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	7. 6- Santana

_**Tardé un poco, pero como dije en LOVE FOOL, he tenido algunos asuntos familiares. Lo siento :/**_

_**So... Enjoy!**_

**6.- Santana.**

Tenía que reconocer que ahora me arrepentía de haber puesto su nombre en mi lista. Es decir, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Tampoco podría contarle de qué se trataba todo esto, porque se burlaría de mí hasta el día del juicio final, les diría a todos los chicos y los obligaría a reírse a ellos también. Era extremadamente complicado hacer tratos con Santana López.

Estuve a punto de enviarle un mensaje para cancelar la reunión en el Lima Bean, pero en ese momento ella estaba entrando vestida de porrista, buscándome con la mirada.

- Hola, Hummel – saludó, sentándose frente a mí, con una mirada molesta.

- ¿Qué tal Santana? – intenté sonar amable, pero estaba algo intimidado con su manera de mirarme.

- Lo sé todo, Kurt – soltó y yo me hundí en mi asiento. ¿Cómo demonios supo? – Britt me dijo que la estuviste besuqueando ayer - ¿Era eso? Y yo que creí que sabía lo del desafío de Blaine - ¿Qué te traes, eh? Creí que eras el presidente de "unicorniolandia"… Y ahora te besas con mi chica. ¡No me gusta! – soltó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

- Yo sólo quer… ¡Un momento! – me detuve en seco - ¿Cómo es que esto te afecta? Que yo sepa, Britt estaba saliendo con Artie y… - la miré perspicaz, casi adivinando de dónde venía todo esto – No me digas… que…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – me volvió a señal con su dedo, amenazante - ¡No, Kurt! – frunció sus labios en una mueca y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho – Britt es mi mejor amiga… y yo la cuido de los idiotas – acomodó su flequillo – No querrás unirte a la lista a los que debo patearle las pelotas.

- No, gracias – abrí los ojos espantado - ¿Sabes qué? – me puse de pie – Nos vemos Santana.

- ¿Uh? – anduve hacia la salida, oyendo la voz de la latina a mis espaldas - Oye, ¿me hiciste traer mi culo hasta acá para nada? – podía imaginarla alzar los brazos como en una pelea callejera - ¡Estás en mi lista, Hummel!

Salí del Lima Bean y me estrellé de frente con un blazer azul con ribetes rojos. Blaine, a quien había arrollado por salir huyendo de la animadora.

- Oh, hola… hola Kurt – saludó el, con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

- Lo siento, yo… - me quedé mirando sus ojos. ¿Cómo hacía para estar siempre tan perfecto?

- No… no nos hemos visto mucho estos días – comentó, acomodando la tira de su bolso - ¿Has estado ocupado? – la frase final salió con algo parecido al desdén.

- Sólo… ya sabes, haciendo cosas… - intenté armar una frase.

- Pues, ayer te vi muy entretenido… - ¿Esos eran celos? – Con una chica - ¡Sí, definitivamente lo eran!

- ¿Quién? ¿Britt? – le resté importancia con una mano – Ella es… cómo decirlo… Cariñosa con todo el mundo.

- Woah, que forma de demostrar el cariño – ironizó.

- Disculpa, ¿te pasa algo? – lo encaré.

- Nada, tan sólo creo que te tomaste la conversación de hace unos días bastante a pecho – farfulló.

- Oh… - no supe qué decir. ¿Qué demonios se supone que responda a eso? – Pues, cumplo con el desafía que tú mismo impusiste.

- ¿Desafío? Kurt, ¿de qué hablas? – el negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

- Aquel acerca de que no puedo estar seguro de mi sexualidad si no he estado antes con una chica – recité con molestia - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Kurt, yo jamás te desafié… No tenemos cinco años – se explicó, haciéndome hervir la sangre – Sólo fue un consejo.

- Aun así, creo que este pequeño experimento está dando resultados – lo miré con mi mejor cara de diva y él entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender de qué hablaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dudó.

- Te sorprenderías – le regalé una sonrisa tentativa de lado, y me di media vuelta, saliendo de allí.

- Hey, espera… ¿Qué querías decir con eso? – siguió preguntando, pero yo no regresé – No me digas que te gustan las chicas… ¡Hey!

Yo reí para mis adentros. Al parecer a Blaine si le importaba el resultado obtenido con este estúpido desafío. Pero, ¿por qué exactamente?

_**Había pensado en hacer mas larga la parte de Kurt con Santana, pero mi cerebro no estaba cooperando, así que lo cambié, para mostrar un poco la reacción de nuestro Blainey Days!**_

_**Espero sus reviews :D**_


	8. 7- Finn

_**Hey people! Sé que tardé un poco con este capítulo, pero aún lidiaba con lo de Santana, ya que muchos quedaron con ganas de Kurtana, yo lo sé ... Pero en el siguiente, los contentará a todos... Este capítulo en particular, se me hizo muy complicado, pero creo que finalmente logré encaminarlo como quería. Sin más...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>7.- Finn.<strong>

Llegué a casa, lanzándome de forma poco elegante sobre el sofá. Había sido algo muy extraño encontrarme así con Blaine y que se viera tan afectado por lo que conseguía con el estúpido desafío. ¿Será que él...?

- ¿Kurt? - la voz de mi hermanastro me apartó de mi línea de pensamientos - Hola, bro... Te ves raro, ¿estás bien?

Por mi mente apareció mi listado, y si no me equivocaba, Finn era el siguiente. Después de haber escrito el nombre de todas las chicas que conocía, era justo también anotar un par de chicos, sólo para estar a ambos lados Ya saben, sólo por el experimento.

Sin pararme a pensar mucho, lo cogí de la mano y lo obligué a seguirme escaleras abajo, hacia mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué dem...? ¡Kurt! - balbuceó él, preso del pánico.

- Cállate y sígueme - le ordené.

Él alzó las cejas y continuó bajando los escalones.

Al llegar abajo, lo solté y antes de decirle lo que me proponía, di un par de pasos por mi cuarto, infundiéndome valor para que las palabras salieran. No era algo fácil de decir, y mucho menos a mí hermanastro considerando lo ocurrido el año anterior.

- Oye, me estás asustando ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó Finn, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo solté un suspiro - ¿Alguien se está metiendo contigo en Dalton? Porque basta con que me lo digas y yo voy a...

- ¡Necesito que me beses! - solté , demasiado alto y con la voz muy aguda para mi gusto. Él no pareció recibir la información, hasta que pasó un minuto completo, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

- ¿Uh? - se veía muy afectado con mi petición, por lo que me esforcé en explicarle lo mejor posible de qué iba todo esto.

- Mira Finn, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo te suena a locura, pero realmente no lo hago con ninguna mala intención - Finn se sentó en el último escalón y me miró, escuchándome atentamente. Al menos no había huido, eso era bueno - Estoy intentando averiguar qué es lo que soy en realidad, es decir, yo lo sé, pero Blaine cree que no... Y me puso un absurdo desafío y llevo una semana completa besando a las chicas, y... - la expresión de mi hermanastro seguía siendo insondable - Dios... - suspiré - Sólo ser un beso insignificante, Finn... Lo prometo - aseguré, pero él no reaccionaba. Mantenía su vista fija en mí, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento - No pretendo acosarte, ni nada por el estilo... Y jamás pensaría en pedirte algo como esto, si mi atracción por ti no hubiera desaparecido hace meses... - me acerqué con cautela - ¿Me ayudarás?

- ¿Un beso? - por fin abría la boca.

- Sí... sólo eso... no haré nada inapropiado - afirmé.

- Kurt... yo... - los ojos de Finn vagaron desde mi rostro, hasta la puerta al final de la escalera. Él pensaba salir corriendo, y no lo culparía si lo hiciera - No creo poder... hacerlo... Bro, lo siento... me pones en una situación incómoda - pasó sus manos por sus piernas, desviando la mirada.

- De acuerdo, lo entiendo - murmuré, porque no quería echar a perder mi relación con él - Sólo es... algo tonto - intenté sonreír cuando lo vi ponerse de pie, vacilante.

Me di la vuelta, esperando que él se marchara. Solté un pesado suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Me extrañé al no oír la puerta cerrarse.

Un par de manos me voltearon, y alcancé a ver el rostro de Finn dos segundos antes de que pegara su boca a la mía.

Me sobresalté, pero no me moví, ni lo aparté. ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que realmente él estaba besándome! Aunque su boca apenas se movía y yo no reaccionaba por el shock en el cual me encontraba, pero era un beso auténtico.

Se alejó de mí y me dio una sonrisa de lado.

- Espero que te haya ayudado con tu desafío o reto... o lo que sea - dijo, luego subió las escaleras con calma y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Aun algo atontado, me senté sobre mi cama, sacando mi lista del bolsillo. Con mi bolígrafo taché el nombre de Santana y el de Finn.

- Wow - balbuceé, antes de dejarme caer sobre el acolchado. Eso había sido bastante bueno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Apuesto a que creyeron que Finn se marcharía sin más? Pues, por eso fue que me costó un poco... Tenía que ser bueno o no estaría conforme... ¡Ustedes qué opinan?<strong>_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_


	9. 8- Sam

**_Hola gente! Aquí paso dejándoles el... Penúltimo capítulo... Sip! Llegamos al fin muy pronto... :D_**

**_So, Enjoy!_**

**8.- Sam.**

- Estoy muriendo de hambre – se quejó Blaine.

Nos habíamos pasado la tarde con los Warblers ensayando, o más bien, vocalizando para hacer la melodía mientras él cantaba cada canción. Y ahora, nos encontrábamos junto a Jeff y Nick en el salón de estudios, matándonos las neuronas para el examen de mañana. Era extenso y lleno de fechas que mi cerebro se negaba a memorizar.

- ¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza? – propuso Nick, mirándonos esperanzado.

- Suena bien para mí – respondió el rubio.

- Sí, hay que pedir una – se sumó Blaine. Los ojos de los tres chicos recayeron en mí.

- Oh, de acuerdo – asentí rodando los ojos – Lo que sea, con tal de alejarme de estos libros… Aunque eso incluya romper mi dieta.

- Eres un exagerado – se rió el moreno, haciendo a mi corazón palpitar de prisa. Su risa era mi cosa favorita de él.

- Ya voy yo a llamar – me ofrecí, poniéndome de pie y rebuscando en mi celular por el número de la pizzería a la que siempre llama Finn cuando se reúne con Puck en casa.

Una vez hice el pedido, pasó alrededor de media hora, cuando llegó.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamó Jeff en broma.

- Voy por ella – salí disparado, a medio trote hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando el repartidor se me hizo familiar.

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – lo miré, mientras se quitaba la gorra apenado - ¿Eres el chico de la pizza?

- Este… sí… - la vergüenza era evidente en su mirada – Pero, por favor Kurt no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Mercedes… - pidió, acercándose y tomándome del brazo – Mi familia está pasando por un momento complicado y yo sólo busco una manera de ayudarlos… Dios, sabía que el nombre de la escuela me sonaba de algo… - se palmeó la frente.

- Tranquilo, Sam… no voy a decirle nada a nadie… - le di una sonrisa sincera – Puedes confiar en mí.

- Gracias… me haces un gran favor con eso – él me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras me entregaba la caja con la pizza.

- Si puedo ayudarte con algo… Sólo dilo y lo haré – le ofrecí amablemente.

- No te preocupes, la paga en la pizzería no es tan mala – yo le entregué el dinero y él se despidió para marcharse.

La jodida lista cruzó por mi mente, y decidí aprovecharme de la situación.

- ¡Hey, Sam, espera! – pedí, dejando la caja sobre un mueble – Te… ¿te puedo pedir algo? Digo… Ya que guardaré silencio y eso… ¿Podrías hacer algo tú por mí? – entrecerré mis ojos, algo dudoso.

- Claro, amigo… ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Un beso – solté.

- ¿Qué? – sus ojos demostraron lo espantado que se sentía, y me pateé internamente por ser tan lanzado – Creí que te gustaba un chico de aquí… Digo, Mercedes me dijo… Es decir… Bueno…

- Okay, déjame explicarte, porque esto es algo ligeramente complicado – tomé una inhalación y continué – En efecto, no es que sienta algo por ti, Sam… No estoy pidiéndote que me beses para intentar seducirte ni nada de eso… Yo… no soy de ese tipo… Y, está bien si dices que no, no pasa nada… Sólo, estoy en medio de un experimento con la esperanza de averiguar, o más bien, demostrarle a alguien lo que soy… Sé que no lo entiendes… Pero, juro que mis intenciones son completamente buenas – alcé la mano, como si estuviera frente a un juez.

- Kurt, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con los chicos gays, y tú eres mi amigo… - empezó a decir – Y si dices que no intentarás nada… De acuerdo, te creo…

- ¿Eso es un sí? – quise confirmar y él asintió lentamente, mirando a todas partes.

- Ven aquí – me señaló con una mano y yo, con los nervios a flor de piel, anduve los tres pasos que nos separaban.

Con sencillez, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y estampó su boca contra la mía. Era extraño, cálido, y sus labios eran suaves… Tal vez por su adicción a los bálsamos labiales. Nuestras bocas no profundizaron más allá de los labios, por lo que no me sentí incómodo, al contrario… Podría decir que las mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago por un segundo.

- Kurt, ¿por qué te tardas tant…? - ¡Mierda!

Sam retrocedió por lo menos un metro y yo me giré con las mejillas ardiendo.

- Oh… - la cara de Blaine estaba desencajada y sus ojos iban de Sam a mí y de vuelta al rubio – Ya entiendo tu _tardanza_.

Dicho eso, regresó por donde vino, dejando un incómodo silencio en el lugar.

- ¿Ese no era…?

- Sí – respondí, adivinando la pregunta de Sam.

- Vaya, lo… lo siento – negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Él no tenía culpa de nada.

- Muchas gracias, Sam – conservé mi buen semblante – Por la pizza, y por el beso. Nos vemos pronto.

- Vale.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada… Ni mucho menos la actitud de Blaine.

_**Uuuuh! Blaine celoso? Qué opinan ustedes?**_

_**xD**_


	10. 9- Tú

_**Hola people! Hoy les traigo el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de Challenge Accepted! Yeah! The last one! Luego de este, viene el Epílogo and... It's over! Me pena, pero igual me siento conforme de terminar otra historia :D**_

_**No los estretengo más... Disfruten, y perdón si no he respondido a sus reviews, se me ha echo algo complicado estar online en la semana... Pero los he leído todos y los amo.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**9.- Tú.**

- ¡Kurt, baja! ¡Los chicos ya llegaron! – gritó Finn desde abajo. Él había invitado a todo el club glee para pasar el día juntos, ya que no nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia ahora que yo estaba en Dalton.

Al bajar, pude ver como entraba todo mundo en casa. La presencia de las chicas, me hizo sonrojar. Se me hacía inevitable no recordar haberlas besado a todas y cada una de ellas, excepto…

- Hola, Santana – saludé a la animadora, que venía hacia mí, con su cara de pocos amigos.

Ella, de forma muy rápida, me cogió por la nuca y me apegó a su boca, besándome. Yo manoteé sorprendido de su actuar. No entendía a qué venía todo esto.

- ¿Qué demonios? – soltó Puckerman.

- ¡Kurt, hermano! – celebró Artie en medio de las risas de todos.

Finalmente la morena me soltó con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – bufé, pasando el dorso de mi mano por mi boca, limpiándome.

- Escuché que anduviste repartiendo besos a todas las chicas de glee… -comenzó a decir y mis orejas ardieron en vergüenza – Me parecía justo que tuvieras una dosis de Santana López, para que la balanza se equilibrara.

- Espera, ¿qué? – Finn miró a Quinn confundido.

- ¿Cómo que besaste a las chicas? – quiso saber Sam.

- Yo… - las ganas de salir corriendo, cosquilleaban en mis pies.

- ¡Tina! ¿Te besaste con Kurt? – preguntó un muy indignado Mike Chang. La chica lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de culpabilidad.

- Ahg… No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – farfullé – Okay, cállense todos y escuchen…

Me sumí en una ardua explicación que se extendió por varios minutos, acabando con burlas de parte de Puck y Santana. Lo usual.

-o-

- Recibí tu mensaje – dijo Blaine, con un tono cordial, pero podía notar que seguía molesto. Casi no me había dirigido la palabra luego del incidente con Sam - ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Blaine, yo… te considero un gran amigo – empecé – Uno de los más cercanos de echo. Desde que salí de McKinley e ingresé en Dalton, tú me hiciste un lugar aquí, haciéndome sentir parte… aunque no he logrado sentirme en casa y sigo extrañando mi antigua escuela…

- ¿Vas a algún lado con todo esto? – interrumpió él, mirándome curioso.

- Supongo que sí, o tal vez sólo estoy divagando para ganar algo de tiempo y encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decirte esto – lo observé profundamente, antes de continuar – Me he tomado _muy_ enserio lo que me dijiste… acerca de estar seguro de lo que siento y lo que soy…

- No me digas que esto es lo que vas a decirme…

- Déjame terminar – pedí – Porque quiero darte las gracias… - él alzó las cejas con indiferencia, y podía adivinar sus pensamientos – Créeme que al principio lo consideré una estupidez… yo, prácticamente he pasado toda mi vida sabiendo a ciencia cierta que soy gay, excepto aquella vez que me lié con Brittany el año pasado… Y, estas semanas, lo he confirmado… Y no sólo eso… Yo… me he dado cuenta que no va sólo en el hecho de que me gusten los chicos, sino que… me gusta _uno_ en particular – lo miré de forma significativa y percibí la incomodidad en sus ojos avellanas – Te confieso que me bastó besar a la primera chica y comprobar que era gay… Pero también, bastó que besara al primer chico, y supiera que… al único que realmente deseaba besar, y con el que… hubiera adorado compartir un primer beso de película… eras tú – sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa – Todo este tiempo, siempre fuiste tú, y este desafío que acepté, sólo me lo confirmó. Por eso me negaba a hacerlo en un principio, porque me dolía que intentaras que estuviera con alguien más, o que experimentara… cuando yo no deseaba hacerlo… Y, lo siento si estoy siendo demasiado directo, pero prefiero ir de frente con la verdad antes que estar ocultando lo que sient…

No pude seguir hablando, porque la boca de Blaine sobre la mía, me lo impidió. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y olvidé cómo respirar. Él deslizó su lengua contra mis labios, pidiendo permiso, el cual le concedí con agrado, dejando que me recorriera lentamente, con dulzura y algo que pude identificar claramente como… _amor. _

Y ¿qué más daba si había besado a Finn o a Sam antes? El primer beso, es aquel que se gana esa posición. Y aquel beso… definitivamente había barrido con todos los anteriores, ganándose el premio mayor, el primer lugar en los besos.

- Woah – balbuceé una vez que se separó de mí, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Por un momento pensé que me dirías que estabas saliendo con Sam – rió – Gracias a Dios que no.

- Tal vez podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? – bromeé – Él besa bastante bien – Blaine entrecerró los ojos, indignado – Pero, tal vez alguien se le adelante a invitarme a salir… - añadí con voz cantarina.

- ¿Estás presionándome Kurt Hummel? – consultó divertido.

- No lo sé, Blaine Anderson – negué con la cabeza, sonrojado hasta las orejas - ¿Debería?

- No será necesario – volvió a unir nuestros labios en otro beso.

Y luego, vinieron muchos más.

_**¿Diganme si no lo amaron? Al fin las cartas echadas sobre la mesa... Y como muchas dedujeron, Kurt se le fue un poco la mano al tomarse a lo literal las palabras de Blaine... Pero valió la pena :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	11. Epílogo

_**De acuerdo Chicos y Chicas... Con esto llegamos al final...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>.

- O sea que… ¿Están saliendo? – consultó una emocionada Mercedes. Yo asentí, riendo.

- Un momento… ¿Por qué no me incluiste en la lista? – preguntó Puck, interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas a mi alrededor.

- ¡Cállate Puckerman! – lo silenció Santana – Guarda tu lado gay para cuando las señoras a las que les limpias las piscinas, se aburran de ti, y tengas que asistir a los bares llenos de Drag Queens para poder tirarte a alguien.

- ¡Auch! – rió Rachel.

- Yo realmente creí que ibas a regresar conmigo – comentó Britt, poniendo un puchero. La latina la miró con una ceja alzada – No es que tu no me gustes Santana, pero sus labios sabían a frutilla, y amo las frutillas.

- Dios… - bufó Santana.

- Toc, toc… - oí en la puerta del salón del coro.

- ¡Blaine! – solté, en cuanto lo vi, tan hermoso, sin su uniforme de Dalton, sino en una sencilla camisa verde a cuadros, con un corbatín a juego y unos jeans azul marino, que no le cubrían los tobillos.

- Vine a recogerte… ¿no olvidaste nuestra cita o sí? – dijo, mientras me envolvía la cintura con sus manos y yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Claro que no lo olvidé – lancé un mirada hacia atrás, viendo los ojos enternecidos de todo el club.

- Lo siento chicos, voy a robarme a Kurt para nuestra cita – bromeó Blaine y todos rieron.

Anduvimos de la mano por los pasillos poco iluminados de McKinley. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela.

- ¿Qué tal se sintió volver a tu antigua escuela? – consultó mí, ahora, novio.

- Es genial estar aquí, no voy a mentirte… Pero, te extraño como un loco – confesé, dándole una sonrisa de lado.

- Lo sé, yo también extraño escabullirme de los ensayos para ir a besarnos por los jardines de Dalton.

- Oh, esos bellos jardines… Si pudieran hablar – comenté nostálgico.

- De todos modos, nos vemos todas las tardes, y también los fines de semana – recordó Blaine, intentando sonar alentador.

- Lo sé… Aunque siento que jamás tendré suficiente de ti – mis mejillas se encendieron y las de él también - ¿Sería mucho pedir que te trasfirieras?

- Oh, Kurt… yo… - él suspiró pesadamente, mirándome con los labios presionados en una línea – Sabes que te amo, y que… - yo me congelé, deteniéndome en mitad de nuestro camino hacia el estacionamiento.

- Me… ¿me amas? – el reconocimiento llegó a Blaine en cuanto lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Esta era la primera vez que algunos de los dos lo mencionaba, y al parecer, aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca sin permiso. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- Por supuesto que te amo, Kurt – sus ojos me miraron con sinceridad y mi corazón se saltó un pal de latidos – Se me hace imposible no hacerlo… Eres el chico más increíble que he conocido y todo en ti me encanta… Te amo, de verdad.

Me arrojé a sus brazos y lo besé con pasión.

- Yo también te amo, Blaine – respondí, luego de separarnos por algo de aire – Y porque te amo, no voy a presionar con lo de la trasferencia – sonreí, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Tal vez no sea necesario – él respondió, con un brillo especial en su mirada - ¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre.

- Tu siempre tiene hambre – me reí.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y continuamos caminando.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenía que terminar así... y lo siento si alguien esperaba otro final... pero de por sí, la historia comenzó a mitad de algo, por lo que iba a terminar de igual manera. Como expliqué al comienzo, todo fue relativamente ambientado en la segunda temporada... Pasada la fiesta en casa de Rachel...<strong>_

_**Quiero decirles que son unos lectores maravillosos, que me siento orgullosa de decir que es la segunda historia que termino... cumpliendo asi mi propia promesa de no abandonar ninguna de mis historias... Y que sus reviews me hicieron reir muchísimo y también, me ayudaron a encaminar en muchas ocasiones el sentido de todo. Ustedes me dieron variadas opiniones y sugerencias, las cuales me esforcé en poner en el fic, por lo que... Ojalá todos hayan quedado satisfechos. Por ser una serie de Drabbles, no haré ningún tipo de continuación ni nada. Este es el final definitivo y no hay mas que añadir. **_

_**Mil gracias, nuevamente... Los amo, y espero leerlos a todos en mis siguientes historias, Como la que publicaré hoy... Si les interesa, estén pendientes.**_

_**ADIOS!**_


End file.
